The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion fueled by consumer demands. Together with these expanding network capabilities and communication speeds, the devices that use these networks have experienced tremendous technological steps forward in capabilities, features, and user interface technology. Devices communicating via these networks may be used for a wide variety of purposes including, among other things, Short Messaging Services (SMS), Instant Messaging (IM) service, E-mail, voice calls, music recording/playback, video recording/playback, and internet browsing. Such capabilities have made these devices part of everyday life for many people.
The ubiquity of devices that are ever-present in daily life offers opportunities to use these devices for capabilities beyond that which has already been established. These devices include vast amounts of information about their users, and some of that information may be used to provide useful content to the user, often in a customized, unique fashion that users may find particularly beneficial.